1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens holding apparatuses, and particularly, to a lens holding apparatus capable of holding a number of lenses by way of suction.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are widely used in cameras and other optical devices. Usually, an injection molding method or a press-molding method is used for molding a large quantity of the lenses in a single batch. After the molding, the lenses may have to go through other treatment processes, such as surface cleaning and film coating. As such, lens holding apparatuses are needed to carry the lenses to a location of the next process and/or to hold the lenses during the next process.
A typical lens holding apparatus includes a main body and a cover. The main body has a number of recesses formed in a top surface thereof, and the cover has corresponding through holes. The lenses are disposed in the respective recesses, and the cover is disposed on the main body, with an optical surface of each of the lenses extending through the corresponding through hole. Thus, the lens holding apparatus holds the lenses.
However, in some situations, the size of the lenses may not conform to the sizes of the recesses and the through holes. In such case, the lenses may vibrate in the lens holding apparatus. That is, the lens holding apparatus cannot steadily hold the lenses.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens holding apparatus which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.